1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove suitable principally for sports such as golf, baseball, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a sport such as golf, baseball, or the like that involves the gripping of a club or a bat, gloves are used principally for protecting the hands. When a hand assumes a state of gripping a club or a bat from an opened state, the shape of the hand changes significantly. Particularly, the back of the hand has significant changes in shape in the vicinities of the proximal phalanxes and the middle phalanxes. Therefore, if gloves are formed with a non-stretchable material such as leather, the glove is too stiff to provide a feeling of fitting, and the feeling when it is put on is impaired also. In contrast, in the case where gloves are formed exclusively with a mesh material or a stretchable material, a feeling of looseness is provided when it is put on, though good stretchability is obtained. Regarding the middle finger, the ring finger, and the little finger, it has been found that the axes of joints thereof are twisted in an action of gripping something, thereby causing a displacement between the glove and the hand. This causes seam lines to be shifted to between a gripped thing and the hand, and as a result discomfort is caused.
To solve these problems, a glove has been proposed in which a stretchable member is arranged in a gusset portion (lateral portion) on the thumb side of each finger covering part so as to eliminate the twisting upon gripping (Patent Document 1). This proposal eliminates the twisting by using a stretchable fabric on one side (on the thumb side) of each finger covering part, but another problem arises in that the finger covering parts do not fit to the fingers, while the control of a twist angle and the magnitude of the same is difficult.
As another proposal, a glove has been proposed in which each gore is cut in a shape bent toward the palm side so that the finger covering part is bent toward the palm side preliminarily (Patent Document 2). This proposal has a problem that the glove fits to the hand when the fingers are bent in a gripping state, but does not fit when the fingers are stretched out, and further, the glove is not capable of following a twist.
As described above, in the prior art, there is a problem that a glove cannot follow complicated three-dimensional changes in the shape of the hand and fingers.
[Patent Document 1] JP 3031396 U
[Patent Document 2] JP 4(1992)-136265 A